1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor device design, and more particularly, to a layout of sub-word line driving units included in a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device includes a plurality of memory cells arranged in two-dimensional or three-dimensional structures. A word line and a bit line are driven to store or read data to or from a memory cell. Since each of the memory cells is connected to a word line and a bit line that crosses the word line a specific memory cell may be selected by driving of a corresponding word line and a corresponding bit line.
Word lines may be configured according to a hierarchical scheme including main word lines and sub-word lines. For example, since four or eight sub-word lines correspond to one main word line, both a corresponding main word line and a corresponding sub-word line should be driven when a specific word line is driven.